


Diplomatic incident ?

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Stelly eavesdrops on Vivi, Rebecca and Viola.





	Diplomatic incident ?

**Author's Note:**

> My laptop is back, ooh wee \o/  
> Also this is the 5th opus I write for this series but I inserted it after the 3rd, sorry for the fucked up timeline, I just had this idea and had to put it there. This is bound to happen throughout the series, bear with me >_<

Stelly, ruler of the Goa Kingdom, and his wife Sarie Nantokanotte, approach Vivi while she's talking with Viola and Rebecca. He eavesdrops on their conversation and perks in, uninvited. "Why would you care about the Strawhats ? They're renegades, pirates : they're _trash_ , and you're royalty."

Vivi starts and explains, "I'm simply staying informed about what happens in the world, just as you should."

"You're even talking to a chambermaid, why would you bother if she's not yours ?"

Rebecca blushes and Viola amends, "She's my lady-in-waiting and she deserves respect."

Sarie stifles an awkward laugh before saying, "She's no _lady_." Then she threads a hand through her hair as she adds, "You probably misunderstood the concept of being a noble, princess."

Vivi grits her teeth at the despicable couple but calmly says, "Well that goes to show every country is different. In Alabasta we work for the people and we would do anything that's in our power to ensure our citizens are happy." She casts a look at Viola and Rebecca before adding with a soft smile, "I suppose Dressrosa is just the same."

"Well then you missed the whole point. As I said, they're trash compared to us so why should we bother ?" Stelly insists.

"Because... without all of these people you call trash you would be King of Nothing", Vivi wisely answers.

Rebecca snorts.

"Trash shouldn't laugh. Trash shouldn't even exist. Trash... should burn. Just like we did years ago in the Gray Terminal. What a night it was !" Stelly reminisces with glee.

The blue-haired princess grits her teeth again, sporting an angry blush but she prevents herself from punching the King of Assholes square in the face. Now is not the time to make a diplomatic incident. "I guess so. Now if you'd excuse us, we would like to talk more about people you call trash, if I'm correct you don't care, don't bother in any way, so could you  _please_ leave us alone ?"

"Certainly, I'm not wasting another second with people like you", Stelly answers, catching his wife by the arm and dragging her along, away from them.

"They're awful", Rebecca says as soon as they're not within ear reach.

"The absolute worst", Viola agrees.

"I didn't wan't to create a diplomatic incident but ugh, I'd have punched him if not for the Reverie going on", Vivi spits.

"So you're a princess that knows how to fight ?" Rebecca asks.

"Um... yeah, I do."

"That makes two of us !"

"That would make you... a princess ?"

Viola lifts an eyebrow at Rebecca.

The pink-haired girl blushes. "Oopsie. That's a secret, okay ?"

Vivi laughs, "I love your secrets. Tell me more ?"


End file.
